Resin treated spun fiberglass has been used for many different processes including the manufacture of products such as air filters of the type used in heating and air conditioning systems. A certain amount of scrap results in the manufacturing process from faulty units, mill ends and the like. Since the spun fiberglass has been treated with resin with no way until now to remove the same, waste products have been disposed of generally in landfill type environments. Since untreated chopped fiberglass sells for around $0.91 a pound on today's market, the waste products that are being disposed of amount to a loss of thousands of dollars a day throughout the industry.
Another problem being encountered is that the resin, which is usually urea-formaldehyde type, breaks down and leaches out into the soil contaminating surrounding surface and underground water sources. Thus the loss is not simply the value of the waste product but also the cost involved in disposing of the same.